Chain saw guide bars, especially for mounting on tree harvest vehicles, are often provided with internal channels for spraying the sawn surface with liquids such as fungicides, where the channels are made with several small nozzles. The liquid may sometimes contain particles, including dirt or crystals settled during interruptions of the work, or when a guide bar has been dismounted for servicing. The nozzles are so small that they may be clogged by such particles, and there is a need for cleaning the channels, which is very difficult with prior guide bar designs.
According to the invention, the channels can be cleaned by compressed air as part of servicing.